Soul Mate
by Grimmgirl18
Summary: Emma moved to Portland to start a new life. Alone. But with a neighbor she can't stay away from and her friends cryptic prophecy, things might not turned out as planned. (Monroe X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Well here I was. I sat in my car, a dependable Volkswagen Tijuana, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I had just moved to Portland, Oregon from Ohio and was now staring at the front door to my new house. I had driven, a total of 2,485 miles and about 36 hours (so I didn't drive straight through of course) and it was worth it. I had found out more in the past month than I had since I discovered what I really was. I had needed every hour to think things through. I thought back to the life I had left in Ohio.

I was born May 20th, 1989, under a full moon. A Taurus who fit the description of the bull-headed sign to a T. I had been the captain of every sports team during my school years. Popular too, with two best friends I trusted with my life, not to mention being the top of my class. I sighed again when I caught a glimpse my heart-shaped face reflected in my rearview mirror. I studied myself, going over my familiar features. My long, graceful neck and small rounded chin. My same straight nose, barely curved at the bottom and dusted with freckles. My unforgettable eyes, almost black with flecks of gold and silver, framed by dark lashes. Auburn hair reaching my mid-back with natural gold and brown highlights as well as full red lips. I appeared the same but on the inside, I was very different.

I found out I was Wesen a few days after my 18th birthday. Now I'm not a monster from somebody's nightmares. I don't have fur and claws. I look, smell, and seem totally normal, even to other Wesen. People like us look like average people. But most Wesen (unlike me) have the ability to woge. This surge allows them to show their creature side. Some do grow fur and claws. Others scales or wool. It all depended on the species. This surge happens when the person is emotional or purposefully trying to induce a woge.

So now you might be confused. Wesen grow up knowing they are Wesen right? Well not me. I'm a Seelenbinder. It roughly translate to soul binder. Seelenbinders are born to human parents and live the first 18 years of their lives human. Then on the full moon after our 18th birthday, we can see Wesen. I thought I was nuts but thankfully Helen and Selena found me and explained everything. Unfortunately, I have never met another Seelenbinder. According to Helen and Selena, we are extremely rare and are one of the most powerful Wesen out there. Sucks I have no idea how to use my supposed powers. And we don't have a woge as far as I know. When I first found out what I was, when I would see somebody change I would gawk at them and they would run screaming that I was a Grimm. A Grimm is like a human but they can see wesen for who they are. And they like to cut off wesen heads.

But again I'm different. The one power I do have is sensing Wesen. By simply closing my eyes I can 'see' a Wesen presence in the room. Almost like a built in radar, a certain colored blip meant a certain kind of wesen. It had taken me awhile to master the multitudes of colors and I'm still learning everyday. And I can 'see' a Wesen's mood. This took a lot more practice but when touching a Wesen I can visualize their creature spirit. So if I were touching a Blutbad, I would see a wolf, a Seelengut, a sheep. And then I can tell the persons mood by what their creature is doing. If the Wesen was about to have a woge, it prowled around, looking for a way out. When its woge was dormant, so was the animal. And then there was the 'soul mate' ordeal. I shook my head and got out of my car.

I walked up to my front door and unlocked it. 'My' front door. That word just tickled me pink. My mood changed dramatically and I almost started giggling from sheer giddiness. As I walked inside, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I smelled the slight musk of an old house mixed with dust. I smiled, then sneezed and started to almost dance through all the rooms, totally immersed in thought. I'd have to buy some paint, that was for sure. The kitchen was in need of some new appliances too. I had the perfect idea for the living room...

My cell phone rang in my pocket startling me out of my daydream.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at who had called.

"EMMA!" two voices screamed into the receiver.

"HELEN, SELENA!" I cried, relieved to hear my best friends' voices.

They were identical twins, both beautiful, but with very different personalities. Helen was bold and courages, outshining her sister with her popularity and outgoingness while Selena shone differently with her quite and gentle ways and good-naturedness."What's going on?" I asked suddenly worried, "Is everything okay?

Helen spoke first in her loud sing-song voice, "Oh everything is fine, we just-"

"Wanted to know if you were home," Selena finished drifting off in a feathery light murmur. I had to laugh. They were still finishing each others' sentences.

"I'm home and waiting for the movers to arrive and unload all my stuff."

"Meet any cuties yet?" Helen asked suddenly with a teasing tone.

"Stop it!" I yelped, "I'm not looking for a relationship. You know that. Plus after what your parents AND the book said about-"

"You will find him soon," Selena said in a prophetic voice cutting me off.

Oh no. Selena was never wrong when she used that tone of voice. Now I was worried. Thousands of questions raced through my mind until Helen interrupted them with, "Oh brother!"

We continued talking for awhile but I couldn't shake off what Selena had said. I'll find him soon. My soul mate? I shook my head as Helen rambled on, I eventually promised that sometime this week, I would go out. I hadn't since I found out what I was and they wanted me to check out the guys for them.

"I have to get going. Love you Helen. Love you Selena."

"We love you too!" the twins replied in harmony. "This time, try not to attract the most D&D Wesen in the place!" Helen added. D&D was Helen's abbreviation for drunk and dangerous, typically what I attracted when I went out. That was just my luck.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault the guy-"

"Bye Emma."

* * *

A/N

Okay thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short, most of the chapters will be longer. Anyway this story is going to be a little different. Monroe is going to be around the same age as Nick (and look slightly different), there will be tons of wesen I come up with, slight changes to the real Grimm story plot. And no Monrosalee. Oh dear. So read at your own risk! Please rate, review, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

The movers had arrived 2 hours ago, around 8, and I had finally finished unpacking the essentials and setting up my TV. I sat down and turned it on, flipping to the news.

"And here we are with the latest story. A few days ago, a university student, Sylvia Oster, went for a run on the trail near her dorm. She was found later that morning torn to pieces. Boot prints were found at the scene and anyone who might have seen or heard something that morning should call the police immediately." The news woman droned on and I turned off the TV.

I hated when this happened. Normal people saw this as and animal attack. While people like me saw this as a hunt. Some carnivorous Wesen got hungry and BAM. This happened. I sighed shaking my head. I had moved to Portland to get away from this. And many other things, but mostly this. They would never find the killer unless they have a Wesen on the police force and from my experiences, that didn't happen often. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists. I let out a frustrated gust of air. "_Let it go Emma."_ I grabbed my iPod, scrolling through my reminders. Grocery shopping, appliance shopping, paint shopping, art supplies shopping. Yuck. Oh well, but if I was going shopping I had better look presentable.

(*)(*)(*)

An hour later, I was ready to go. I had showered, shaved, curled my hair, and put on some makeup. I was dressed in my Uggs, a pair of black leggings, and a white shoulderless, long-sleeved shirt. I flipped the TV on.

"Our next story is a sad one. A woman named Marie Kessler and her nephew detective Nicholas Burkhart of the Portland police were walking near his home and were attacked by a man with an unknown identity. He was shot and killed by Nicholas in self-defense. Marie is in the hospital and her condition unknown."

I shut off the TV and headed out the door. I walked outside, to my car. My next door neighbor was walking out to their mailbox as I climbed into the car.

(*)(*)(*)

It was after dark when I got home. I hadn't bought half of the things I was planning on buying but I did get all my appliances and a ton of fruit. I fixed a small fruit salad and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on, still set on the news.

"A girl named Robin Howl went missing on her way to her grandfather's house from school this afternoon. She was last seen wearing a red sweatshirt and purple leggings. Her book bag was found in Berkeley park with more boot prints. The odd thing is, both the university student Sylvia Oster and the missing girl were last seen wearing red sweatshirts and the same type of boot prints found at each scene. If you have any information-"

I changed the channel. I had a pretty good idea of what was responsible for the kidnapping and the murder. Blutbad. I had dealt with one before. Not a very pleasant experience. The cops didn't have a chance. I changed the channel again and heard a huge crash from outside that sounded like glass breaking. Out of habit, I closed my eyes and mentally searched for any Wesen. It took me a while to concentrate with the banging going on outside. There were two strange 'blips' in my Wesen radar that I had never seen before. They weren't really Wesen, and they were both different. Oh, well. It was none of my business if my neighbors decided to jump through their window...Wait, what if they were being robbed!? I sat my empty bowl on the floor and bolted to the door, threw on some shoes, and practically fled outside.

The cold wind hit me like a tidal wave and almost knocked the air out of me. It was silent now, and the house next-door had a few lights on. I hesitated. Maybe it was nothing. But just to check, I softly knocked on the door. It had stained glass above it with what appeared to be howling wolf. It was cute and unique. A slightly disheveled man opened the door a short while later. His shirt was crumpled and bits of grass clung to him. He had wild, curly brown hair but a neatly trimmed beard. His dark eyes were beautiful, and I was starting to get lost in them. He was tall, too. Maybe over six-foot?

"Hello?" he asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hi!" I said, trying to cover my long legs with the hem of my shirt. I was only wearing an oversized splattered tee and underwear because I was planning on going to bed before I heard the crash. Thankfully it wasn't windy so I had retained some of my dignity.

"Umm..." I started, "I heard a really big crash from over here-ish..." I was probably blushing, but the cold had turned my cheeks numb, so I couldn't tell. "…and I wanted to make sure you weren't getting robbed or something." I finished with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"Oh, yeah. It's all okey-dokey over here. Just talking to...my...new...friend. Umm, are you okay, dude? Your lips are turning blue. Not that I was looking at your lips. Or thinking about your lip color or...So, you look cold." He flinched a bit at his own words.

"Umm, yeah a little." That was a lie. I was freezing. My teeth were chattering like crazy, and I felt like a human popsicle. Or Wesen popsicle.

"Do you want to come in? I could get you a blanket and some coffee."

"That would be great!" I replied, but then thought better of it and said, "But I kinda live next door-"

"That's okay, I insist," he said as he ushered me into his house. Wow, this was smart, go into a stranger's house and drink something they give to you. But this guy had a sincerity about him, and I didn't think he would hurt a fly. I still didn't know what had caused the crash.

"What's your name?" I asked as I followed him through his house. It was cozy and obviously lived in. Some walls were completely covered in clocks. I spied a cello and smiled slightly. Looks like I wasn't the only artsy one around here.

"Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, Monroe." I liked the way his name sounded when I said it. "I'm Emma."

I was instructed to sit on the couch and get warmed up with the comforter he had handed me. It was kind of cold in here, my eyes strayed to a large window. Oh I see. I snuggled into the blanket until all anyone could see was my eyes. I heard whispers coming from another room.

"Well, maybe you ought to go. She might find this, you know, awkward," I heard Monroe say.

"But what about the guy?" a second voice responded.

Big sigh."I'll meet you outside in say, 15 minutes."

"Fine just don't..." It was silent for a moment.

Monroe muttered something unintelligible, even to my sensitive ears. But it sounded like woge. Had he just said woge? I my eyes widened. Shit.

"Yeah that on me again okay? We're all civilized. I think."

I turned my 'Wesen radar' on again and felt for the blips. They were definitely Monroe and his friend. Monroe's blip was a soft, yellow color. I'd never seen that before but I was drawn to it. I could actually feel myself blush this time. Based on what I was seeing, Monroe wasn't Wesen. He was just a normal human. But why could I sense him? When I shook off my ability, I still wasn't sure what he was. His friend's blip was black and hard to concentrate on, it gave me the mental image of a lock-box. But it was almost like an absence of a presence. It was so hard to describe because it flitted around, never giving me an exact location and was like a shadow in the dark. If I hadn't know there was somebody else in the house I probably wouldn't have even noticed it. It chilled me to the bone but I found that it almost...reflected some of my power. I could actually feel what it was like to have your prescience analyzed.

Monroe led his friend to the front door. He was a few inches shorter than Monroe but around the same age. He had black hair and eyes that were grey with blue and green flecks around the iris. He had pale skin and a shaven face, and his leather jacket clung to his muscles. Very attractive. Lock-box flashed me a big grin as he walked out and I rolled my eyes, in spite of my condition.

Monroe walked out of the room and then returned with coffee. He handed me a steaming mug, and I sniffed the air. The wonderful scent wound around me and I took a small sip. I sighed in pleasure. It was so good.

"Glad you like it," Monroe said with a pleased smile. He paused then said, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I just moved to Portland from Ohio," I said. That was the only thing that came to mind.

"Did you fly?" he inquired, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"No," I said slowly. "I drove the 36 hours here, but it was worth it."

Helen and Selena had called me every hour to make sure 'I hadn't died,' and traffic was bad in some places, but it really was worth it. With all the information I had to digest, it took every hour and mile to decide what I was going to do about my predicament and let everything soak in.

"Do you play the cello?" I asked. "I noticed one in the corner."

"Yeah," Monroe said sheepishly, a cute smile on his face. "But I'm not very good."

I had a hard time believing that.

"I'm sure you're wonderful," I said truthfully.

"From your shirt, I'd say you're a painter," Monroe said. The comforter had opened slightly and my leg stuck out from the bottom, my shirt barely visible. His eyes dropped to the floor and he softly added, "Or your boyfriend is."

If I wasn't Wesen, I doubt I would have heard his comment. "Yes, I'm a painter, and no, I don't have a boyfriend."

He looked up, surprised I heard him. "Umm... I just... Well." He stopped and furrowed his eyebrows and looked intently at the floor again. "Well, you're very attractive. I thought you were probably taken."

"Thank you!" I flashed him a small grin. I looked around at his house. "You have quite a collection of clocks."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a clock repairman," he said. "I have over 20. My favorite is this one," He said pointing to a beautiful cuckoo on the wall. " It was a gift from my great-great-great-great uncle to a family friend that did some work on his house and after the guy died his wife gave it back to him, my great-great-great-great uncle, and he gave it to my great-great-great-great grandfather and its been passed down through the family for generations. And this one..." Monroe rambled on about his clocks for quite a while longer. but I wasn't board. His vivid hand gestures and expressive faces kept it interesting. It was really endearing. He paused and looked at me after he finished another story. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Not at all! I think it's interesting."

"Really?" He asked with silly grin plastered on his face.

We talked for a bit more, but then I glanced at one of the many time pieces. I think we had passed his 15 minute time limit. "Well, I better get going," I said. Time flies when you're having fun, and I was in need of some sleep, despite the java. "Thank you so much for everything. Sorry I just kinda barged in here."

"No, it's okay," he insisted. "But you're going to freeze walking back to your house."

"It's all right. I made it here, didn't I?" I put on a faux smile. I was not looking forward to the cold again.

"Well, why don't I walk you to your door and let you take the blanket?"

"I couldn't d-"

"Yes you can." His voice had taken on an authoritative lit, though it remained soft, and I complied.

When we got outside I started shaking, even with the blanket, so Monroe put an arm around my waist. He was warm and I leaned into him subconsciously. We reached my porch far too soon.

"Thanks for everything," I said once I had unlocked my front door. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Monroe said, waving away my thanks with some unique hand gestures. I smiled in spite of myself. "Well, goodnight, Emma."

I wasn't about to let him leave without a little flirting. I stood on tip-toe and gave him a feathery-light kiss near the corner of his mouth. I felt for his Wesen part but didn't find one. I felt something, but it wasn't Wesen.

"Goodnight, Monroe." I purred in his ear. I gave him a little wink and grinned as the tips of his ears turned pink, and he blushed under his beard. I gave him a small wave, then went inside and walked to my bedroom. Good thing I had already brushed my teeth and taken a shower. I was so tired that I just collapsed into bed, Monroe's comforter still wrapped around me.

* * *

A/N

Whew! Second chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow! I'll be updating soon (hopefully.) If you have any thoughts please share, I'd love to hear them!

P.S.  
I will be continuously editing old chapters, rewording, adding things, etc. So if you feel lost check back to see what I've changed.


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Unggggg" I moan at my alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Okay I'm up." I tell myself slapping my alarm, efficiently shutting it off. I sit up and stretch as the events of last night slowly come back to me. I widen my eyes at the memory of giving Monroe a kiss. What's wrong with me!

So you might not see anything wrong with this picture. Girl meets cute guy and flirts. But I'm not a normal girl. Seelenbinders only have one person in the entire universe they are compatible with. Their called soul mates. Destined to find each other and fall in love. I had given up hope of finding my soul mate. I was only 25 but how, out of the whole world, would I find one person? I shook my head. I have had relationships before but nothing that had lasted very long. I just didn't FEEL anything when I was with them. I loved my friends dearly but anything else, nothing. I shook my head back and forth vigorously, trying to expel Monroe from my mind. But part of me didn't want to. I sighed, defeated. I had a class at noon and needed to get ready.

(*)(*)(*)

The doorbell rang. I sprinted silently to the door and opened it, a big faux smile on my face. Mrs. Anderson and her tiny daughter Madeline stood on the porch.

"Hi Maddie!" I greeted the child warmly. She looked adorable today. Decked out in pigtails, a poofy pink tutu and her tiny ballet slippers. She hurriedly hopped from foot to foot, her face screwed up like she had eaten something sour. Mrs. Anderson was on the phone, per usual, and distractedly handed me money and Madeline's ballet bag and pushed her through the door, mouthing me a thank you. Mrs. Anderson had brought Maddie to my ballet classes once a week for over a year now. And when she found out I was moving, she found a job in Portland because I was the only one she trusted with her daughter. And I'm pretty sure Madeline threw a fit and Mrs. Anderson had enough money to never have to say no to her baby girl. Once the door was closed I turned to Madeline.

"Did your mom put your slippers on wrong again?"

She nodded furiously and begged me to carry her because her feet hurt. After a few seconds of pretending that I wasn't going to, I picked her up and dipped her head towards the ground causing her to squeal in delight. After carrying the light-as-a-feather girl to my studio, I sat her down on a small bench in the corner. The studio wasn't much a studio yet. I looked at Maddie's feet and burst out laughing. Her shoes were on the wrong feet. Maddie crossed her arms and pouted, giving me her best glare. I took off the slippers and tickled her feet, breaking her straight face with a fit of giggles.

"Stop!" She begged laughing. I stopped and slid the slippers on the correct feet.

"You know how to tie them," I said seriously "why do you keep letting your mom do it?"

"You do it better," She giggled. I rolled my eyes. I deftly wrapped the outside ribbon around her Achilles tendon twice, then the inside one, then tied a tight square knot and tucked it under the ribbon. I repeated the process with the next foot. Maddie sat smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Come on you silly girl, we have to get started."

(*)(*)(*)

_"Maybe Monroe is only half Wesen ,"_ I thought to myself. That would explain why he was on my radar. But shouldn't I have felt a weak Wesen presence in him? Madeline had just been picked up and I was in the shower, unable to get Monroe out of my head. Or what if he was a Grimm? I felt slightly unsettled as I lathered shampoo in my hair. He couldn't be a Grimm, he was too kind looking and open to be a Grimm. I recalled one of his numerous clock stories. Definitely not a Grimm. I rinsed out the shampoo and replaced it with conditioner. Or a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. That made sense. But I did feel _something_ when I felt for his creature part. Plus, wouldn't I have seen that before? I washed the conditioner out and moved onto body wash. He could be a Vorherrscher...no. That wouldn't work either. I wonder what would happen if I just asked him. I stood under the spray for a few more moments before turning off the water and stepping out. I dried off quickly, pulled my hair into a bun and threw on some comfortable clothes. Yeah. Asking probably wasn't a good idea. The doorbell rang suddenly. I ran to the door and opened it. The delivery people were here.

(*)(*)(*)

About 2 hours later all my new appliances were installed and ready to go. I didn't have any use for them yet, I had enough fruit to last me a while. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"...Robin Howl was found by detectives Nick Burkhart and Hank Griffin." An image flashed on the screen of Monroe's friend carrying the girl out of a small cottage. What! He was a cop? "Here is a picture of detective Burkhart carrying the girl to a near by ambulance." And wasn't he just attacked by somebody? "If you remember, he was the detective that, just a week ago, was attacked near his home by this man" A picture of an average looking man replaced the news woman. I shut off the TV and leaned back into the couch. That's so weird. His friend was Wesen. Anyway I think he was Wesen. But, like Monroe, I still hadn't figured out what he was.

(*)(*)(*)

I had a few, very rare books on Wesen, written by Grimms and Seelenbinders. They had gotten the idea to write books of their own from the Grimms. On occasion, Seelenbinder powers were helpful to them and a temporary partnership was formed. I don't know why being able to see a creatures mood and type was useful because Grimms could see them. Seelenbinder were repaid by receiving Wesen books, written by the Grimm they helped. I got my books from Helen and Selena. They searched far and wide for my meager collection and the books turned out to be very helpful, and amazingly almost all in English. I opened the first book.

(*)(*)(*)

Hours later I was defeated, exhausted and found nothing worth noting. I sluggishly got ready for bed and sat down with a different book. It was written by a Seelenbinder and Seelenverwandten was written in gold lettering on the worn leather cover. I sleepily opened the book but the words might as well have been Greek. I skimmed for a few minutes, not really paying attention. I yawned and put the book down. I was too tired for this. I curled up in Monroe's comforter, deeply inhaling the sent. I smiled and made a mental note reminding me that I had to give it back.

* * *

A/N

Thoughts? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment if you want me to write out one of her dance classes! And what do you think is different about Monroe?


End file.
